hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucas Grey
* |voice = John Hopkins }} The Shadow Client '''(real name '''Lucas GreyHITMAN 2 briefing, where Providence informs the ICA of his identity) is the main antagonist of and . He is an older male assassin, who leads his own Private Militia in a war against Providence. He claims he holds some sort of link to Agent 47. Appearance The Shadow Client is an older Caucasian man with pulled back gray hair, blue eyes and stubby, gray facial hair. He dons a gray jacket with black shoulder pads and black pants. Apparently, the Shadow Client has Amblyopia (Lazy Eye)Freedom Fighters, Ending Cinematic in his left eye, which can briefly be seen during the Freedom Fighters ending cinematic as he quickly looks up from his scope, though this is unconfirmed. His real identity and name is revealed in HITMAN 2. Background He claims that he knows Agent 47 better than anyoneThe Events of , which has led to speculation that he has had some sort of unknown association with him. The client was raised on harsh conditions, much like Agent 47. One day, he and a friend managed to escape from the place they grew up, and found themselves at a small farm in a snowy region, where they were took in by an unnamed woman. However, the next morning, they woke up to gunshots. Their "warden" had found them, slaughtered everybody they had been in contact with, and the client and his friend were forced to watch the woman get killed. Years after, he started tracking Agent 47; knowing about his existence and his M.O, he was able to link together several deaths that were either unsolved or were found to have been accidents. Legacy The Shadow Client narrates the middle, and end sections of the "Call Me 47"/"Legacy" cinematic after the game's final prologue mission, The Final Test, revealing his knowledge of Agent 47 and the Agency. His dialogue strongly suggests 47's assassinations have brought hardship to him: :"You were always the best. Nobody ever came close. You defined the art, and it defines you. Your actions have changed the world. Powerful men have fallen by your hand; but by the same token, others have risen. Do you realize what ''kind of world you've been shaping? Does the ICA? Does your handler? I live in that world. I have seen the consequences. I have felt the cost. That's what defines'' me." Rigging the Curtain The night before Agent 47 infiltrated the Palais de Walewska, the Shadow Client met with Viktor Novikov to collect his reward for killing an FSB agent who was after Novikov. Viktor handed him everything that IAGO had collected about the "Global Elite", and was dismissed. As Viktor was leaving, the client informed an unknown associate, probably Olivia Hall, to start leaking Viktor Novikov and Dalia Margolis' names, to tie up loose ends through a text message, and told Viktor that he has a feeling "...that this is going to be the show you'll be remembered for.", showing that the client knew that an impending assassination was going to happen. In Freedom Fighters, Penelope Graves momentarily wanders the first floor of the farmhouse and ponders why the Shadow Client chose to kill Novikov and Margolis if they weren't affiliated with Providence. She concludes her thoughts, saying "...the Russian must have seen the boss' face. And the enemy has to have known about IAGO. Probably even used their services from time to time. It was a precaution. Nothing more." Trapping the Messenger A week after the Sapienza incident, the client traveled to Johannesburg, ambushing a keyholder of Providence, by hiding in the backseat of his car, and keeping him at gunpoint from behind. After a brief discussion, he asked the businessman to hand him "The Key". As the man reluctantly gave it to the client, he informed the client, saying that "If there's a weakness, Providence will find it.", subsequently saying, "I just killed you." The Shadow Client thanked the messenger, responded with "Then we're even.", and shot him. The Secrets of Providence Following the failed coup in Morocco, someone broke into Providence's New York City vault and stole "information on all of their assets and operatives", which required two of the "Keys" previously seen at the end of World of Tomorrow. The only two Keys missing were those of the man killed in Johannesburg and private banker Eugene Cobb, who seemingly died in a plane crash (he is later referenced on the Shadow Client's link chart in Freedom Fighters, where he is interestingly not marked as dead). Two members of Providence speculate who the culprit might have been; one correctly links together their recent setbacks in Marrakesh, Sapienza and Johannesburg, and tells the other (referred to as Director Fanin) to start gearing up defenses and that "none of you are safe anymore". Killing Thomas Cross After Indie band singer Jordan Cross was assassinated in Bangkok by 47, his body was brought back to New York City to get buried. Many family members came to his funeral, including his father Thomas Cross, super-rich media mogul and member of Providence, who lived isolated and heavily guarded on his private island near Costa Rica. The Shadow Client used the opportunity and told his private militia to kidnap Cross while being on his son's funeral where he was relatively vulnerable. Cross was kidnapped, killed and his bank accounts were completely looted by hackers. Under The Scope The ICA, now starting to realize that they were manipulated by the Shadow Client, managed to trace several separate client's data back to hacker Olivia Hall. This lead them to a training ground in Colorado being used by the Shadow Client's team, a collection of previously unaffiliated mercenaries and political radicals. 47 infiltrated the camp, killed four of the Shadow Client's most talented mercenaries, and investigated the Shadow Client's files (during which he and Diana Burnwood found out ICA Director Erich Soders had become a mole for Providence). After Agent 47 eliminated the four mercenaries, the client watched him through the scope of a sniper rifle from a nearly hill. Olivia Hall rightly assumes the ICA found the Colorado camp by tracing her, and she feels very guilty before the Shadow Client tells her "You did well Olivia, I am proud of you. Now listen. The ICA knows about you. They kept you alive because they needed you and now they don't. We won't talk again. Not until the storm is over". As she fears for her life, the Shadow Client further calms her down by explaining his backstory to her. As he plans to pull the trigger to kill the unaware 47, the latter glances towards the client, either feeling someone watching him or being aware of the client. He then takes his finger off the trigger, and lets 47 go, claiming that he knows him "Better than anyone." The Enemy of My Enemy After Agent 47 disposed of Erich Soders, the unnamed Providence member from the ending cinematic of A Gilded Cage approaches Diana Burnwood on a train. He proposes that the ICA and Providence forget about their past trespasses towards each other and team up to eliminate the Shadow Client, telling her "We are the lesser evil. This terrorist? He wants nothing but chaos...", and ending the conversation with: "We won a long time ago. This? This is just maintenance.". Trivia *Even though the Shadow Client's the main antagonist, he and Agent 47 never meet each other in person in HITMAN™. *In concept art, the Shadow Client has a tattoo on his right arm. Gallery Concept Art ShadowClientConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of the Shadow Client. HITMAN™ H2016-SClientStalker.png|The Shadow Client in Paris, watching Agent 47's flight take off. H2016-SClientTakesManHostage.png|The Shadow Client taking the Providence keyholder hostage in Johannesburg. References Category:HITMAN™ characters Category:Characters Category:HITMAN™ Category:Featured Articles Category:HITMAN™ 2 Category:HITMAN™ 2 characters